


ain't no excuse baby

by keleela (miikkaa_xx)



Series: Kinktober 2k17 [15]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Feminization, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/keleela
Summary: Baekhyun shows off his panties to Xiumin.





	ain't no excuse baby

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings:** feminization, humiliation, mild slutshaming
> 
> **notes:** kinktober, prompt #18; feminization  & prompt #19: humiliation, from [this list](https://airboatnecromancer.tumblr.com/post/165984598873/).

-

‘Can you show hyung your panties?’ Minseok pauses, tacks on a, ‘Please, baby?’ at the end.

Standing in front of him in the room, Baekhyun is breathing fast, cheeks already pink. He’s wearing one of Minseok’s jerseys - the hem hanging halfway past his thighs - and slowly, carefully lifts it up above his bellybutton to show his plain cotton panties, cock half-hard and obvious under the fabric.

‘Turn around,’ says Minseok, sitting on the edge of the bed and leaning back on his hands.

Baekhyun doesn’t make a sound as he follows through.

‘Bend over.’

He obeys.

The jersey bunches up at Baekhyun’s waist, shows off the panties stretched along the curve of his ass, the wet spot at the bottom from what Minseok knows to be lube that had leaked out of Baekhyun’s asshole.

‘Baby,’ he says softly. ‘Did you already get wet for me?’

Finally, Baekhyun makes a noise - a soft, stuttered yelp of embarrassment. ‘Please. Hyung.’

‘You’re dripping through your panties,’ says Minseok. ‘Your little wet pussy.’

‘ _Hyung_.’

Minseok takes pity. ‘Turn around. Come sit in hyung’s lap.’

Baekhyun almost scrambles to obey. Lets the jersey drop back down as he goes over to Minseok, straddles his thighs, hands settling timidly over Minseok’s shoulders, face ducked downwards and flushed.

‘You want to stop?’ Minseok is being kind, going to give Baekhyun a chance to safeword.

Except Baekhyun shakes his head, shivers in Minseok’s lap. Alright.

One of Minseok’s hands dips past the waistband of the panties under the jersey, skating around Baekhyun’s ass to dip his fingers along his wet, wet little hole. ‘Leaking so much,’ he croons softly into Baekhyun’s ear. ‘Has baby been waiting long for a cock in her pussy?’

Baekhyun chokes on his breath. His face is red with humiliation. It’s such a pretty look.

‘I’ll help you, baby.’ Minseok’s other hand shoves his undershorts down, cupping his hard cock. The hand stroking along Baekhyun’s hole is catching along the fabric of the panties, pushing them aside just enough to fit his cock underneath, slide along the crack of Baekhyun’s ass to get inside. ‘Let hyung into your cunt, it’ll feel so much better when you do.’

Keening, Baekhyun nods, fingers gripping Minseok’s shoulders as he lifts himself up a little, pushes himself back down so Minseok’s cock can slide inside of him. ‘Hyung, fuck, _hyung_.’

‘Yeah,’ groans Minseok, closing his eyes at the heat, the tightness, how the lube is still wetting his cock and letting him slide in that much deeper. ‘Gonna ride your hyung?’

Baekhyun can’t even speak - voice mute from embarrassment - as he holds onto Minseok, begins to rock his hips. His chin is tucked to his chest, eyes cast low, but Minseok can’t have that - decides to free his hands in order to lift the jersey out of the way himself and make Baekhyun see the sight of his cute hard cock wetting the inside of his panties.

‘You like that, baby?’ Minseok murmurs, mouth so close to Baekhyun’s cheek, eyes trying to catch his gaze, even as Baekhyun bucks in his lap. ‘You’re dripping with how much you want it. Need a cock in that cunt so badly, maybe even two?’

Baekhyun whines, tries to ride him harder on his own. His knees are pressed against the bed caging Minseok’s hips in between, and he tries for leverage - lift himself up, drop back down, slam Minseok’s cock so fucking deep in his stretched-out hole.

‘Or better yet,’ continues Minseok, breathing more heavily now as he feels that slick friction on his cock, pleasure pooling at the base of his spine. ‘Maybe someone to watch you - a pretty baby on her oppa’s cock, trying to ride him without coming all over herself.’

_That_ gets Baekhyun to shudder hard, grind down over Minseok’s cock, forcing it to slam into his prostate. ‘Please, please, o-oppa,’ he says, face entirely flushed red.

‘Shhh,’ hums Minseok, hands settling over Baekhyun’s waist, guiding him back to a rhythm. ‘Oppa will fuck your pretty pussy, just how you want it.’

‘ _Oppa_ ,’ says Baekhyun, moaning long and loud as Minseok’s hips fuck upwards, bury his cock so deep into Baekhyun’s ass.

The panties are soaked through, showing the pink head of Baekhyun’s cock through the straining fabric. Minseok fucks him, gripping Baekhyun’s waist to make him bounce on his dick in counterpoint, make Baekhyun pull upwards when Minseok’s cock draws out, meet halfway in a filthy slap of skin-on-skin when Minseok drives his cock back inside nailing into Baekhyun’s sweet spot hard enough for Baekhyun to sob.

‘Such a slutty baby,’ groans Minseok in appreciation, feeling Baekhyun’s hole squeeze around his cock with each fuck, Baekhyun going pliant in his movements but his ass not letting Minseok’s cock go. ‘Like getting fucked like this?’

Baekhyun nods, his nails digging hard into Minseok’s shoulders. ‘Please, oppa, wanna come, c-can I come - oppa - ’

‘Your panties are all so filthy now,’ admonishes Minseok, not breaking his pace. Every thrust has Baekhyun’s cock smearing precome over his panties, the wet spot growing the longer they fuck. ‘You’ll ruin them if you come.’

‘ _Please_ ,’ begs Baekhyun, his body strung taught with arousal from getting his ass fucked steady and hard and deep. The embarrassed flush has stretched from his cheeks down his neck, stains his chest in pink, makes him glow with neediness. ‘I’m sorry - sorry, oppa, too good - it’s too good, I couldn’t - oppa, _please_.’ It’s so pathetically gorgeous.

If he was honest, Minseok could fuck Baekhyun like this for hours - drive his cock inside that wet little hole until Baekhyun creamed himself once, twice. Until all that was left was Baekhyun oversensitive and whining, his panties ruined with come, his ass leaking Minseok’s semen streaking white and obvious between his thighs.

But Baekhyun was begging so wonderfully, Minseok ought to give him a break. He groans, grinds his cock hard into Baekhyun’s ass. ‘Have you been holding back, baby? For your oppa’s permission?’

‘Yes, yes, _please_ , oppa,’ sobs Baekhyun, eyelashes damp with sweat and tears of embarrassment, peering at Minseok desperately.

‘Then how could oppa say no?’ Minseok slams into Baekhyun half a dozen more times, tries to build the pleasure up too fast to resist. ‘Come for oppa, baby, let me see you come all over oppa’s cock.’

No sooner than Minseok’s done, Baekhyun squirms and bucks and comes hard. His cock pulses with spunk, soaking the front of his panties completely. Minseok moans from the back of his throat when he feels Baekhyun’s ass try to milk his cock as Baekhyun rides the aftershocks, his entire body tightening up and giving Minseok that last bit of friction that he needs.

Minseok comes with a groan, pumps Baekhyun’s ass full. ‘Take it, baby, it’s all for you.’

Baekhyun moans softly, buries his face in Minseok’s throat. ‘Thank you, oppa.’

The politeness is enough to convince Minseok that they should try this again sometime. After they got rid of these panties, of course. He already had ideas for a better pair anyway.

-

**Author's Note:**

> my first attempt at feminization tbh; hope you enjoyed~


End file.
